Time Zone
by tuffpuppy101
Summary: The Puppy kids travel back in time to their parents most unforgetable memories.
1. Story Time

**Hola my friends! I love you all so very much! Thanks again for reading my stories! But anyways, when ever I save, everything is gone so I have to rewrite everything! I really hate it! **

It was dinner time. Dudley and Kitty called their kids. Willy, Lisa, Misty, Kyle, Jack, and Kelly. They all ran over to the dinner table and began to eat. After they were done eating, they all sat down on the couch. Some of the kids were sitting on the floor.

"Now can you tell us a story!?" Kyle asked.

"Sure... What story do you want to hear?" Dudley asked.

"The time you guys first saw each other!" Lisa said.

Dudley and Kitty both smiled at each other and began to story.

**A few years ago.**

It was about mid-day. Dudley kicked opened a door like a boss!

"Let's do this!" He yelled out. "Come on mom! Let's do this!"

Dudley was jumping up and down at this point. His mother peg walked out of the store.

"No Dudley. Not unless you tell me what good doggies always do" She said.

"Always tell the truth! Don't steal stuff that doesn't belong to you, and don't chew your but in public."

But then Dudley did number 3. Peg just gave him the chew toy anyways. Dudley ran after the toy, leaving his mother in the dust. On the other side on the city (I guess) and was tan cat. Her name was Kitty. She ran out into the streets.

"Let's do this."

Kitty had rocket shoes and chased after Snaptrap and his men. But then, the chew toy along with Dudley jumped on Kitty. The shoes over loaded and shot Kitty into the sky. The car that Snaptrap was in, went into a store. Which the wall opened up. The chew toy went in, but Dudley wasn't fast enough.

"NO! My chew toy! No way in... What's the noise?"

That noise was Kitty screaming and hitting the ground. Kitty got up and was not happy! She yelled at him.

**End of story**

"So that's how our love started... With a fight." Dudley finished.

The kids clapped and soon were fast asleep in bed. Dudley and Kitty crawled into bed tired.

"I think they liked that one, Dudley."

"I did... It's kinda fun remember how we began to be."

They kissed each other and fell fast asleep.

**Please review! Also, if you want to know how my boyfriend and I began to be, just ask! I'll put it in the end of this story! :)**


	2. First Kiss

Morning time came by. Kelly woke up crying, which made Dudley and Kitty wake up. It was around winter time, so it was snowing really hard. All the schools were shut down, and Dudley and Kitty had to go to work.

Kitty picked up Kelly and they went to get breakfast. Dudley ate breakfast with them. Sometimes, Dudley and Kitty would wake up the other kids, but today they would let their kids sleep in today. But they had to go to work. They left a note.

"Come on Dudley, we have to go."

"Wait, hang on."

Dudley went to check on the kids. None of them were in their bed. Dudley walked over to Kitty and whispered something in her ear.

"Kids! Come on out." Kitty said.

All the kids came out of different places.

"They get it from me." Dudley said, basing the kids on being a tuff agent.

"What are you guys doing?" Kitty asked putting her stuff down.

"We wanted to come to work with you." Lisa said.

"Hey, it's better than doing nothing, Kitty." Dudley said with his head down.

Kitty knew that everyone was going to beg her if they could come to work. She said yes, and they were off. Once they got to work, Keswick came up to them. It was so cold at tuff.

"Why is it so cold in here, Keswick?" Dudley said holding himself.

"The Chief forgot to p-p-pay the bills again."

"Great." The kids say.

"What's in your hand, Keswick?" Kitty asked holding Kelly.

"It's a time zone thingy...I kidan got b-b-bored this morning." Keswick said.

Anyways, Dudley and Kitty did some paper work. The kids saw that Keswick left his time zone thingy alone. They grabbed it, and went back in time.

**Dudley and Kitty's first kiss.**

The kids landed on the streets. They made sure everyone was here. Even Kelly was here. Then they heard Dudley's voice. They ran off, still seeing their parents.

"Kitty! I'm sorry!"

"Sorry is not going to cover it, Dudley!"

"What can I do to make it up to you?!"

"You can start remembering when our anniversary is!" Kitty yelled.

The kids knew that their father must have forgotten something big, if Kitty was this upset. Kitty opened her car door. But Dudley grabbed her hand, and looked her in the eyes.

"I'm sorry, Kitty... But you no I can't really remember stuff."

But before Kitty could answer, Dudley pushed Kitty up to her car, and kissed her. The kids couldn't believe what they are seeing. Kitty kissed Dudley back.

"Let's go into a different time!" Lisa said.

"So I'm guessing this was their first kiss..." Willy said looking at the watch.

"Let's go to when daddy asked mommy to marry her!" Misty said.

"Alright... I would kinda like to see that." Willy said.


	3. Wedding Day

**Hey sorry I have not been on... But anyways, one of my friends. (he's on facebook, his name is Justin) he's not my friend anymore... I don't know what happened! I tried to friend him again, but it said "this page is not founded anymore" something like that... I'm guessing he lost face book. :(**

The kids traveled through time. This time is was a sunset on the beach. The kids were on the dock. They looked around for a while. Then they heard their mother's voice.

"Oh Dudley, this is jus t purrfect... Don't you think so?"

"Mmmm... Not yet." Dudley said letting go of her hand.

Kitty was a little upset that they were not holding hands anymore. But then, Dudley told her to close her eyes, and she did.

"What is dad doing?" Willy asked.

"Shh! I think I know." Lisa said covering Willy's mouth.

Dudley got on one knee, and got out a small black box. Lisa knew what he was doing. Dudley is going to ask Kitty to marry him!

"Ok Kitty.. Open your eyes."

"If you say so..."

Kitty opened her eyes. She gasped once she saw Dudley holding a box with a ring in it.

"Kitty... We've been together for a while... Um, will you make the happiest dog right now? So, will you marry me?"

"Oh my god... Yes! I will Dudley!"

Kitty jumped on Dudley and kissed him. Dudley put the ring on her finger. Kitty cried a little. Soon, they left and went home.

"Now what time?" Misty asked.

"Wedding day!" Lisa yelled.

They into the future now. They were in front of a church. They were all dressed up. They walked into the church and sat down. They waited for a while. They saw Dudley waiting for his soon to be bride, Kitty. Soon, Kitty walked down. She cried through out the whole thing.

"You may now kiss the bride!"

Their lips touched and everyone was really happy for them.

"Kitty Puppy." Dudley said as they pulled away.

"That just made my day."

They had a party. Soon it was getting late. The kids followed Dudley and Kitty outside.

"We should head home now, Dudley."

"Yea... Hey, it's our wedding night!"

"Yea so?"

"When we get home, I'll show you something."

"Alright."

They went home, and the kids went back to their time. Nothing change at all.

"We should came back tomorrow, and see more." Willy said.

"Totally!" Everyone said.


	4. A Child Talk

**I can't see my boyfriend for like 3 weeks! We are both leaving for different states! Yesterday was my last kiss with him for a while! :( But I can text him now! :)**

It's the next day. The Puppy kids time traveled again. But, they did it without their parents knowing about it. Only it was just Willy, Lisa, Misty and Kyle this time. Jack and Kelly stayed behind cause they were tired. But anyways, they just went to a random one.

"Ok. Where are we?" Willy asked.

They looked around. It was night time. And they were in a hall way. They were in front of their apartment!

"Let's go inside!" Lisa said.

She opened the door. It was all dark. Willy put down the time travel thing down. Willy saw that his parents room were closed.

"I'll go see what they are doing, since I'm the oldest" Willy said.

Will slowly opened the door. But then he shut it. His eyes were all big.

"What did you see?" Misty asked.

"You don't wanna know, Misty..." Willy said scared.

Then their parents door opened. It was Dudley. He was dressed now. (Dudley and Kitty were having sex). Kitty was right behind him in her clothes.

"What the hell are you guys!?" Dudley said.

The kids ran around the house screaming. Dudley caught Willy and Lisa. Kitty grabbed Misty. They made the kids sit down. They all had tears in their eyes, just not Willy though.

"So there are 3 kids here... In our apartment." Dudley said

"Easy Dudley.. Remember these are our kids." Kitty said.

"We're not even born, and you already know us." Willy said.

"We are trying for a baby, so Keswick show us what our kids would look like." Kitty explained.

"What the hell are you talking about Kitty." Dudley said.

"You were passed out on the floor when this all happened Dudley."

Kitty explained everything. She told the kids to go home, and to never come back. Cause Dudley and her will see them soon. The kids went back to their own time. They checked on their parents, who were fast asleep in bed. Willy, Lisa and Misty went to bed. But it was already 3am.


	5. Final Day

**I miss my boyfriend so much! The good thing I know he misses me too, cause he always starts calling and texting first! Always keep men guessing ladies!**

It was around 7am. Willy, Lisa and Misty only got 4 hours of sleep that night. They need all 8 to get a good night rests! But anyways, Kitty woke up all the kids. They ate breakfast and today Saturday. But Dudley and Kitty had to go to work that day. They went to work, leaving the kids and the apartment locked up.

"Since we go to the past, we should go to the future." Willy said.

"Alright... But wait, should we all go?" Misty said.

"Yea! It will be fun! Just go to a random one." Lisa said.

All the kids got together, and we into the future. They were in a dark place. Willy saw a light, and he told everyone to walk towards it. They were in a tunnel, that lead inside a building. They heard laughing and screaming. Kelly was scared at this point.

"Is that dad?" Willy asked seeing a white and red dog.

"Dad's not red though." Lisa said.

"It's called blood." Misty said.

Dudley was bleeding really bad. The kids walked out of the tunnel and went behind some boxes. Kitty was tied up and put in a chair. Dudley was trying to get to Kitty. Dudley finally reached Kitty and tried to save her. But in front of Dudley was Snaptrap. He pushed Kitty off and she fell into a pool. The good thing was Kitty untied herself, but she couldn't swim.

"Oh no.. What's gonna happen?" Lisa asked scared.

They saw Dudley hit the pool of water. The water turned red with his blood. Dudley came out with Kitty. Dudley checked if she was ok.

"Kitty please... I can't do this on my own." Dudley said with tears in her eyes.

"Yes you can... I love you." Kitty said leaning towards Dudley.

Their lips touched. Kitty pulled back, and didn't move. Dudley knew she was gone. Snaptrap was right in front of them. He had a knife in his hand.

"You go next." Snaptrap said.

The kids watched as Dudley got up. He let go of Kitty's hand. Dudley kicked the knife in the air and they began to fight. Dudley snapped Snaptrap's head, and he fell to the ground. He was died too.

"The knife!" Willy said.

Dudley then fell in the ground with blood everywhere. The knife had fallen on Dudley. Willy and the kids went back into time. They never would use time travel again. They didn't want their parents to die that way. But they knew that would be a while.


End file.
